Proving Alex Wrong
by penguinrockstars
Summary: Alex doesn't think that Justin will ever find a girl that will like him back. Justin thinks that he will. Now Justin is going to prove Alex wrong. One problem the girl thinks that she's too big a dork. Can Justin show her that she's dork enough?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. So i decided to write a Wizards Of Waverly Place story. I hope you guys like it. Please review if you do like it.

disclaimer: I only own Lana. No one else.

Proving Her Wrong

**Justin's POV**

She said that it would never happen. That I would never meet a girl who would actually like me. My parents disagreed with Alex. they said that it would happen. Max agreed with Alex. He said that i was too weird and that no girl in their right mind would like a comic book fanatic. But I was going to prover Alex and Max wrong. I was going to prove that I would find a girl. I just had to wait until Cupid brought the right girl to my attention. For now I just had to wait until that happened.

Alex, was getting frustrated by e saying that I would find a girl, so she would constantly try and set me up on a date with Harper. I don't even think that she liked me anymore. But Alex said that she did. I didn't think so. I didn't like her like that anyway. No, i was waiting. i was waiting for the right girl. I could imaging her already. Smart, funny, pretty, a little dorky, and most importantly, not afraid to be herself. Plus she had to like comics, but if she didn't that's fine. But hopefully she will like comics.

"Hey Justin, did you hear? There's going to be a new girl at school today." I looked at Alex a little curious about this 'new girl'. I wondered what she'll be like. I thought about that for a bit, but got interrupted by Alex and dad arguing.

"Alex! You can't use your powers in here! There could be people watching!" I knew that Alex was going to say something sarcastic. I was preparing an eye roll.

"What's the point of having magic if you can't use it? Exactly. You know I'm glad that we had this conversation dad. See you after school. Bye." And she walked out again. i rolled my eyes and followed her. She has really gotta learn to do what dad says.

"Alex, you should really listen to dad. He's right you know. What if someone sees you using your powers? then what? our secret gets blown." Alex rolled her eyes and kept walking .

"Justin, nobody is going to see because I'm going to be careful." I rolled my eyes and was going to say a comeback when Alex interrupted me.

"You gotta learn to relax. You know this is probably why you never get dates. You don't know how to relax and take some risks." I looked at Alex and wondered what goes on in her head sometimes. I don't even think that she takes this whole 'someone find out that we're a family of wizards' thing seriously. I think that she, no make that I know that she makes it all a joke. But somehow she always does good in the end.

"Justin! If ya keep walking that way, we're going to be late! Now come on!" I nodded and sped up. I caught up with Alex and soon we were side by side. And eventually I saw the school. I looked at Alex and she sped up to meet some people that she knows. I looked at some girls and saw them with their boyfriends. or guys with their girlfriends. And then I looked at Alex. She was staring at someone. I followed her gaze and saw someone strumming on a guitar. So that's her new crush. I can't remember his name.

I shook my head and kept walking. I walked into the school and was going to go to the library. I was meeting some friends there. And hopefully I would meet some smart girls there. Yeah, like that would happen. Not many girls here go to the library, unless if they have to. I sighed and saw the library entrance. I started walking a little faster and didn't pay attention to where I was going.

And the next thing that I know, I'm on the ground with a girl in front of me, picking up her books and scattered pieces of paper. I helped her pick them up and stood up. She stood up too and I gave them to her. She smiled and I noticed that she had a pretty smile. Before I could actually think about what i was doing, i stuck out my hand for her to shake.

"Hi. I'm Justin." She timidly, reached out and shook my hand.

"I'm Lana." I smiled and almost started blushing. She was really pretty. She had dirty blond hair, that looked like it had natural streaks in. She had her ears pierced. She had dimples and they showed when she smiled. And one of the prettiest things about her was her eyes. They were a dark blue, but they looked like they had green, and grey in them. I smiled and blushed a little.

"Are you new here?" I looked at her and she nodded shyly. I blushed a little more and smiled widely. I could show her around.

"Oh. So do you possibly need a tour guide?" I looked at her and hoped that i didn't look to eager. But I thought that she was really pretty. and I'd really like to talk to her some more.

"If you'd like to. i don't want to cause you an grief or anything." I quickly shook my head and she smiled widely.

"That's no trouble at all Lana." She smiled and I stepped closer to her.

"Do you want me to carry your books for you?" I looked at her and hoped that i wasn't creeping her out. I saw her blush and she shyly handed me some of her books. I smiled and gladly took them.

"So Lana, what classes are you taking?" I secretly hoped that she was taking hard classes. If she had any trouble, I could tutor her.

"I'm taking Physics, Chemistry, Bio, English pure, Social pure and Math applied." I smiled and she looked at me oddly.

"You're taking all the classes that I'm taking." She smiled and I blushed again. She looked really cute with her dimples.

"Justin? Do you have any classes with me?" I looked at her and shrugged. She pulled out a schedule and I asked if I could have it. She nodded and handed it to me. I said a thank you and looked over her class list. We had pretty much all of the same teachers. i gave the schedule back to her and she smiled.

"We have pretty much all of the same classes. Except that you have choir and I have computers." Lana nodded and smiled. I looked at her and tried to think of things to talk about.

"Hey Lana, what kinds of things are you into?" She looked at me and then readjusted her backpack. I looked at her and she looked down at her shoes. She was wearing classic black converse. I was starting to like her more and more.

"Truth be told, I'm kind of a dork." I looked at her and she looked at me and grinned.

"Don't make fun of me." I nodded and she looked down the hall and then took a deep breath. She turned sideways to look at me.

"Okay, well I have three older brothers, so I grew up being a tomboy." I nodded and she laughed a little.

"You know what. You seem like the type of guy that likes girls who are more girlier. so I'll just leave you alone then." I was about to protest when she grabbed her books from my hands and walked away. I wish that she let me tell her that I like dorky girls.


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys. so here is another chapter. I hope that you like it. I hope that some of you guys who the read the story will review, and not give flames.

Disclaimer: I only own Lana. I don't own Nate, or Shane, Alex or Justin.

Proving Alex wrong

Chapter 2: Alex has a new crush who has two older brothers, one of which Justin doesn't like because he's jealous.

**Alex's POV**

I watched him from the corner of my eye. He was strumming on his guitar and singing. I wish I could hear him sing. I turned around and stood the same way that Harper was. Hopefully she would turn around. That way, I could see him without it being creepy. Luckily Harper did turn around and I smiled. I saw him sitting there.

His dark brown curls were moving slightly as he tapped his toes to the beat that he was playing. I smiled and felt myself blush. I was only partially paying attention to Harper. I was looking at him. I wanted to go over there and talk to him so bad. But I needed an excuse to go over there. Otherwise Harper would find out that I liked him and she might try to tell me some odd fact about him. I tuned back in to what Harper was saying.

"Anyway, so I'm going to go hat shopping on Saturday. You should come with me! I really want this big blue hat..." And I tuned her out again. I saw him bend down and reach into his backpack he pulled out a notebook and started writing something. i really wanted to know what he was writing. and singing. and thinking. I need an excuse to go over there.

I looked past the incredibly cute and hot guitar player and saw Justin. He was talking to some blond girl. He was blushing and trying desperately to make conversation, so he was obviously really into her. I looked at the girl and then at Justin. 'He's not going to have much of a chance with her. She's pretty, so she will probably get a boyfriend quick' I thought to myself. I watched closely as Justin said something. The girl said something and then left quickly leaving Justin shocked. I looked at the distance between Justin and the guy and smiled. Justin was practically right beside him. I smiled and started walking over.

"Justin! There you are!" I walked over to him and hugged him. I looked behind me to see the guy looking at me. i smiled and broke the hug.

"So I saw you talking to the new girl." Justin nodded and I looked at the guy. He was watching us closely. Now I had to find a way to introduce myself. I looked at Justin and back at the guy. Justin looked at me and then at the guy and back at me.

"Look, about the new girl. You probably won't have a chance. I mean she's pretty and blond. And she probably likes jocks." I looked at Justin and he rolled his eyes. I looked at the guy and he was trying not to be seen eavesdropping, but I knew that he was.

"So, I'm starting off the school year single. Looking for a great guy." I slowly started backing up, trying to bump into the guy. I then saw that the seat next to him was empty. I plopped down on the seat and smiled at him.

"Hi. I'm Alex. I haven't seen you around here lately." The guys smiled and accepted my hand and shook it. I looked up to see that Justin was gone. I shrugged and turned my attention back to the guy.

"I'm Nate." I smiled and he put his guitar down and gave me his full attention. I was really starting to like Nate.

**Justin's POV**

Alex was really starting to annoy me. I mean she doesn't know how mean she could really be. 'she probably likes jocks'. Yeah well Alex didn't know that. I looked at her flirting with that person and walked off. Alex was a major flirt, and she loved to flirt more than she liked to do school work sometimes. That's why I was doing better in school then her. I sighed and moped my way to my first class. The first girl that I see and actually might like thinks that I'm like almost every other guy out there. She thinks that I like girly girls. I mean girly girls are okay, but sometimes they just annoy you. I would much rather have someone who's a tomboy and who likes dorkier things. Like comics. A girl who likes comics, well that's pretty cool.

I got to my first class and sat down in my desk. i looked at the front and saw the formula for one of the physics questions: Em=Ep+Ek. I opened my text book and turned to that page where we got our homework check. i got out my homework and set it on my desk. i waited for the teacher to come in, but was distracted by a couple of voices.

**Lana's POV**

I stared at my locker door. I was thinking about what happened this morning. I shouldn't have just walked off like that. But I didn't want to start having a crush on someone who wants me to be a 'buddy'. I tried that a couple of times and that never worked out. I mean Justin was cute. And he seemed funny and smart. I had only met him today and already, i was starting to have a crush on him. But I didn't want to like him. Okay that was a lie. I did want to like him. Infact I was already starting to crush on him. Love is complicated and Cupid sucks. Grr!

I sighed and opened my locker. I got out my physics textbook and then my Bio book. i knew that I would have to see Justin in these classes. So I had to suck it up and get it over with. I was trying to put my textbooks into the shoulder backpack, when I bumped into someone. I looked up and mumbled a sorry. He was pretty tall. He had dark brown shaggy hair and brown eyes. I smiled and mumbled another sorry.

"Hey, do you know where physics is?" I looked at him and shrugged a little. The guy scoffed and ran his finger through his hair. I looked at him and decided that Jason was cuter.

"I have it next in room 78." The guy looked up and smiled widely.

"I do too. Maybe we should walk together?" I nodded and he smiled. He walked beside me and it was a little awkward. I mean we didn't really say much. But me and Justin we talked, and almost instantly clicked. Grrr! There I go again! I only met him today! I can't think like that! I was interrupted by the guy talking to me.

"Which is better? Vampires or Werewolves?" I looked at him and smiled. I could talk like a dork. hurray.

"I like both. I can't really decide. But I guess if I had to choose, I would choose...Vampires I guess." The guy nodded and then shook his head.

"Werewolves are way cooler than vampires." I shook my head and disagreed.

We disagreed all the way to the class. Where Joe as I had recently found out, started talking really loud. I turned to see Justin staring at me and Joe. I looked at him and started blushing. Great! Now I have to stop myself from blushing every time I see him!


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys! Here is anotehr chapter. and I just wanted to fix a couple mistakes that were in the last chapter. It is actually supposed to be Shane, Nate and Jason, not Joe, Nate and Jason. Anyway so I hope that you guys keep reading this story and I hope that you guys review.

Proving Alex Wrong Chapter 3

**Justin's POV**

I opened the door to the sand which shop and let out a deep breath. Today was probably one of the weirdest days of my life. First I meet this great girl that I was starting to have a crush on, and then the next thing I know she's walking away from me because she thinks that I like the girlier type. Then our physics teacher assigned me to be her physics partner. Then we ended up talking again and Alex runs into the room saying that she has this class now. and the guy that she likes, Nate or whatever his name is, is taking this class too. I knew that Alex was taking physics but I didn't know that she was in this class. But that's not the worst of it.

_Flashback_

_Alex ended up sitting in front of me and Lana and she turned around, looked at Lana and started smiling the way that she does when she has a plan up her sleeve. Alex introduced herself and then smiled widely at me. I looked at Lana and apologised for Alex acting so weird. Lana just nodded and said that she understood. We got our assignments and I told Lana that I would be right back because I had to go and get supplies for the lab. When I looked over at Alex and Lana, Alex was telling Lana something and Lana was blushing. I groaned and walked over slowly. _

_"Well, I'll just leave you two alone then." Alex smiled to herself and walked off. I sat down in my desk and looked at Lana. _

_"What did she tell you?" She shook her head and smiled but I could tell that the smile wasn't genuine._

_"Nothing to worry about." I nodded and started working on the lab. Lana leaned over and started helping me. I really wish that I knew what Alex had told her._

End Flashback

I sat down on the couch and waited for Alex and Max to come and sit down too. I was going to ask Alex what she told Lana. Because a, I was curious and b, Lana kept blushing during all of the classes that we had together. I drummed my fingers against the counter and waited for them to come down. Finally they cam down and sat down. Max sat beside me and Alex sat on the other side of me. I turned to look at Alex and she looked away.

"Alex? What did you tell Lana?" Alex looked away and then back again. She started playing with her hair, which meant that she was nervous.

"Oh, you know stuff...nothing of extreme importance." I rolled my eyes and looked at her funny.

"Well Alex she was blushing during every single class that we had together." Alex looked at me and then smiled.

"Aww. That's so cute! I knew that she would feel the same way!" I looked at Alex and caught onto what she was saying.

"Wait you told her I liked her??" Alex looked away and then I poked her. She jumped and rolled her eyes.

"Okay! Fine! I told her that you liked her! What's the big deal?" I looked at Alex and she shrugged and looked away.

"Alex! It's a big deal! I just met her today! We aren't even really friends and then you go and tell her that I like her?" Alex nodded and I was about to say something when dad walked in. He was carrying a spell book. Alex looked up happy to have a distraction from this conversation.

"Okay. So today we are going to learn two spells. One is a spell that will switch your body with someone else's. But if you are in their body too long, you will start having the same thoughts and feelings as they do. And to get back into your body, you just have to say the spell backwards. Okay Max stand up." Max stood up and walked in front of dad. He stood there and dad turned back to us.

"Okay, so the spell is: magic 2, magic 2, make you me and me you. Alright so I'm going to try it." We all nodded and dad said the spell a second later Max was in dad's body and dad was in Max's body.

"Alright so to change back, you have to say it backwards. So it would be magic 2, magic 2, make me me and you you." And a second later, they were back in their own bodies. Alex smiled oddly and I started to get worried. I didn't want Alex to try anything using that spell.

"Okay and the second spell is a spell to control people. You can control what they say, how they feel and what they do. But you have to be near, or in the same room as the person that the spell is on." Alex nodded and Max still stood there.

"Alright. The spell is 'Hear the bell, hear the bell, make this mortal under my spell', and that should do it. Now to undue the spell, you say the same thing, but you say 'undue this spell'." We all nodded and dad did the spell to Max. Then he undid it. He got his stuff and told us to practise. Alex nodded and then grabbed her wand and got up, she walked to the door and pulled on her shoes.

"Alex, where are you going? Dad told us to practise." Alex ignored me and walked out the door. I rolled my eyes and walked out after her. I walked down the stairs and froze. I saw Lana walking in. I tired to go back upstairs, but Max was already pushing me down the stairs. I looked at Alex and she smiled and waved at Lana. I groaned and swore that I was going to hurt Alex later.

Alex walked over to Lana and grabbed her wrist. She pushed her to a table and told her to wait there. Lana nodded and Alex walked up to me.

"Your welcome." I glared at Alex and followed her back into the kitchen.

"Alex! What are you doing?" She turned around and looked at me innocently.

"What do you mean Justin?" I rolled me eyes and looked back out to where Lana was sitting. She was looking around and smiling.

"Alex! Why did you bring her here?" Alex looked at me and I knew the obvious answer.

"Justin you said that you liked her!" I groaned and gave Alex the 'look'.

"Alex I do like her but..." Alex interrupted me.

"Exactly and since you weren't going to make a move. i decided that i would help you make a move. Now there's no need to thank me." I rolled my eyes and glared at Alex. I wasn't going to thank her. Then mom came in smiling and I knew that something was up.

"There is a very pretty girl sitting out there." I groaned and Alex smiled.

"That's Justin's crush." My mom 'awwed' and I glared at Alex. She was seriously making my day ten times worse.

"Justin! She's very pretty!" Alex nodded and I blushed.

"Alright, one of you has to take her order, I'm going to go grocery shopping." Alex looked at me and I looked at Alex. We waved goodbye to our mom and then Alex stood up and started to leave.

"You're going to have to take Lana's order. I'm going to hang out with Harper." I rolled my eyes and grabbed a pen and pad of paper. I walked out of the kitchen and started walking towards Lana. Here goes nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So here is another chapter. I hope that you like it. I also hope that you guys will review and let me know how I'm doing writing the story and give me some idea's. Thanks!

Proving Alex Wrong Chapter 4

**Justin's POV**

I stood there looking at Lana. She was really pretty, and I couldn't stop myself from blushing. I took a deep breath and stepped closer to the table. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hey Lana." She turned around and faced me. She broke out into a smile and started blushing. She looked down at her lap and then looked back up.

"Hey Justin. What are you doing here?" I smiled and stepped closer to the table. Lana smiled and blushed even more. I looked at her and blushed as well. I felt nervous, and had to control my breathing.

"Oh my parents own this sandwich shop." Lana looked at me and smiled. I saw her dimples, and noticed that she looked extremely pretty when she smiled and you could see her dimples.

"Really? That's so cool! I really like this place! It's so nice!" I felt proud to hear her say that. I smiled and then looked at the bench in front of her.

"Lana? Can I sit here?" Lana nodded and I let out a sigh of relief. I sat down and she smiled again, and I blushed again.

**Lana's POV**

I sat there smiling widely. I hope that it wasn't obvious that I was blushing. I knew that I was, but I hope that Justin couldn't tell. I smiled and looked down again. Justin was smiling and looking away nervously. Did Alex actually mean what she said? Was she actually telling the truth when she said that Justin liked me? I really hoped so. I mean I liked him a lot, even if I had only known him for one day.

"So Lana, what kind of stuff do you like?" I looked at Justin and sighed. Here we go again, I tell the guy that I like, what I like and he thinks that I'm a dork. I didn't want to blow it this time. I sighed and didn't know whether to answer truthfully or not.

"I won't laugh if that's what you're worried about." I looked at Justin and he crossed his fingers and I smiled and laughed. Justin looked at me and made a face. I rolled my eyes and laughed a little more.

"Okay, if you're ready for the dorkiness that is me." Justin smiled and laughed and leaned on the table.

"Forever and Always." I smiled and blushed.

"Okay Justin. So I like music and writing. I like social and English. I like science and I like learning new things. I like weird movies and weird hobbies." Just smiled and then leaned back. I looked at him and he blushed a little. This was turning into a big blush fest.

"What kind of music do you like?" I looked at Justin and then thought for a bit. I smiled and grabbed the notepad that was beside him. I looked up at him nervously, not sure if I was allowed to use it or not.

"Justin, can I?" He nodded and I opened the pad and started writing down the names of the bands that I liked and the bands that i didn't like. I paused and then started writing. I handed him the notepad and he broke into a smile.

"You like Paramore, Boys Like Girls and Secondhand Serenade too?" I nodded and Justin smiled and slided the notepad back to me. I nodded and Justin smiled widely and then chuckled.

"What's your favourite songs?' I looked at him and leaned in closer. Justin leaned in too, and I put my arms on the counter.

"That's What You Get, CrushCrushCrush, The Great Escape and Fall For You." Justin smiled and then shook his head lightly.

"That's What You Get is a good song, but it's not as great as Fences. I mean Fences is awesome!" I looked at Justin and shook my head, and rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe that you think that! Fences is a great song don't get me wrong but That's What You Get had great riffs." Justin smiled and laughed a little. I smiled and then looked into his eyes. He was looking into my eyes. Justin moved closer, and I almost thought that we were going to kiss. That was until I heard a voice scream from the other side of the shop.

"Justin! What are you doing?" I looked over and seen a red head storming over. She was wearing a blue butterfly tee-shirt with a matching skirt and hat. I looked down blushing. I slowly got up and walked away. I looked over my shoulder, watching the girl talk/yell at Justin. I walked away and Alex looked at me and then at Justin and the girl. I walked out, and sighed. i took a deep breath to stop myself from crying. I knew that it was too good to be true. I knew that he had a girlfriend. I just knew it.

**Justin's POV**

I stared at Harper in shock. What was she doing here? I thought that she was supposed to be hanging out with Alex. I looked at Alex and she smiled apologetically. Lana and I were about to kiss. I was about to kiss her. It was going so well. We were flirting and we had chemistry and then, Harper scared her.

"Justin! Who was that? Why was she here? Why were you about to kiss her?" I looked at Harper and then at Alex. Alex rolled her eyes and grabbed Harper's arm and dragged her to Alex's room. That was something that I was grateful for. I can't believe that I almost kissed her. I shook my head and decided that I would go to the kitchen.

I walked up the stairs and opened the door and saw my mom standing in the kitchen putting groceries away. She noticed me and waved. I smiled and walked in. My mom was just finishing when she turned to me smiling fully.

"I saw you and the pretty girl talking very close." I blushed and smiled a little. My mom smiled and started gushing.

"So tell me what happened?" I looked up to where Alex's room was and sat down on one of the stools.

"Well, today we were talking and getting closer to each other, and then we started flirting. And we talked some more, and then we got even closer. I looked into her eyes, and she looked into mine. We got closer and were about to kiss when Harper storms in screaming. Lana got up and left sometime after that." Mom hugged me and then sat down in front of me.

"I thought that Alex was supposed to be hanging out with Harper. If Harper and Alex would've been 20 seconds later, then I would've been able to kiss her. Now she probably thinks that Harper's my girlfriend." My mom smiled and then patted my knee.

"Justin, I'll talk to Alex and see if she had anything to do with this. But for now, you should be practising your wizard lesson." I nodded and my mom walked off to Alex's room. I sighed and grabbed my wand. Time to practise.

**Alex's POV**

I listened to Harper go on and on about Justin and 'that girl' as Harper called it. I wanted to roll my eyes at Harper. I felt so bad for Justin. I mean he has the girl that he likes right in front of him, and he's just about to kiss her, when...BAM! Harper interrupts and causes Lana to leave thinking that Justin has a girlfriend.

"...I mean how long has he known her anyway? Like a day? He has known me for wayyyyy longer! And he hasn't tried to kiss me! I mean it just doesn't seem fair! It's almost like someone needs to tell her to get in line or something! I mean Justin is a very sweet, and kind, caring, cute and attractive..." And that's my cue to tune out Harper. She really needed to get over Justin. It wasn't going to happen for those two anytime soon. And besides, Harper could do better. I have to fix things between Justin and Lana. I just have to.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! So here is another chapter. I hope that you guys like it, and I hope that you guys review. I don't own anybody excpet for Lana and Brodie. Oh yeah and this entire chapter is in Alex's POV. **Please Review!!!**

Proving Alex Wrong Chapter 5

**Alex's POV**

Today I was going to try and fix things between Lana and Justin. I had a slight idea of how I was going to fix things, but I wasn't so sure. I knew that I had to get Harper out of the way first. I didn't even know how I was going to do that. I woke up, and went into the bathroom and brushed my hair. I put a black headband in, and straightened my hair. I went back into my room, and pulled on some skinny jeans. I pulled on a long sleeved white tee-shirt, and then a black Paramore tee-shirt over top of that. Finally, i pulled on my black converse high tops. Once I was done with that, I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs.

When I got downstairs, I saw Justin talking to mom, dad and Max. I wanted to know what he was saying, but at the same time i didn't. I said good morning and grabbed an apple. I sat down at the table, took one bite, and then looked at everyone looking at me.

"What? Why is everyone looking at me?" Justin glared at me and then turned his head. Max shook his head, and I knew what they were going to ask.

"Alex! This is all your fault! I was going to kiss Lana, and then you just had to bring Harper back here!" I looked at Justin and groaned. I did not bring Harper back here. She left her purse here and had to come back to get it. this was in no way, my fault.

"Justin, this isn't my fault! Besides, i am going to fix this!" mom, dad and Max looked in between me and Justin, watching us fight. Justin looked at me and then rolled his eyes. he got up, grabbed his lunch and then stuffed it in his bag. He stood up, said goodbye to mom, dad and Max, and then walked to the door. I stopped Justin and he turned around.

"I am going to fix this Justin!" Justin turned around and yanked opened the door.

"Well, you obviously can't make this worse. But knowing you, you could find a way." Justin then walked out and slammed the door. I turned around to see everyone still staring at me.

"What? I can fix this." They all stared at me. I inwardly groaned and grabbed my books, and my bag.

"Oh like you guys could do any better fixing this than I could." I walked out slamming the door, and started stomping my way to school.

When I got to school, i had four messages from Harper. All of them were about Justin. 'Does Justin's hair look cute today?' 'Does Justin's clothes look good?' 'Does Justin like watermelon?' 'Does Justin's window get locked at night?'. I swear the sooner that Lana and Justin get hooked up the better.

I yanked open the door, and the door went flying and hit the wall. I walked in and brushed my bangs to the side. i looked up to see Nate sitting on the bench by my locker, and I froze. Had he seen what i just did? I smiled nervously and walked to my locker. I quickly opened it and took a couple deep breaths. I quickly stuffed my stuff in my locker and took some more deep breaths. i felt a tap on my shoulder, and I jumped. I turned around and saw Nate standing there blushing a little. I smiled and brushed through my hair and tried to stop myself from blushing.

"Hi...your Alex right?" I nodded and Nate smiled fully. he stuck out his hand and I took it.

"I'm Nate." I stopped myself from saying 'I know' because that would be plain creepy.

"Hi." Nate smiled and then bent down to pick up something that i dropped.

"Here, you dropped your guitar pick." I smiled and took it, shoving it back into my pocket.

"Do you play guitar?" I shook my head and tucked some hair in behind my ears.

"If you want, maybe I could teach you some time?" I nodded and Nate smiled and looked at his watch.

"Hey, I gotta go soon. But I was wondering if I could have your cell phone number, then maybe I can text you or call you sometime." I nodded and blushed.

"Yeah, of course. Sure." I handed him my cell phone and he put his number into it. i put my number into his and smiled.

"I have to go now, but I'll call you later." i nodded and Nate leaned over and kissed my cheek lightly, and then walked off. I blushed and then touched the part of my cheek that he kissed. I smiled and then shut my locker. I was in la la land when i saw Lana walking down the stairs to her locker. I quickly ran over to her and stood there until she noticed me.

"Hi, Alex." I waved and then she opened her locker and started dumping stuff in it.

"Lana, so you and Justin? You guys going to go out?" I saw Lana shake her head and look down at her feet.

"Why not?" She looked up and then started taking out her textbook.

"Because Alex he has a girlfriend!" I was about to protest when Lana slammed her locker and walked off. I groaned and smacked my forehead. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Alex!" I turned around and saw Harper walking over to my gleefully. What was up with her?

"What Harper?" She smiled widely, and blushed. Something was up.

"I'm going to ask Justin out! Do you know where he is?" My eyes widened and I froze. She couldn't ask him out! Justin was supposed to ask Lana out, Lana was supposed to say yes, they were supposed to date, get married and have children. That's how it's supposed to be! I snapped out of my thoughts to see Harper walking away. I looked down the halls and saw no one coming. I pulled out my wand and used the spell that we just learned.

"Hear this bell, hear this bell, make this mortal under my spell." And the next thing I know Harper stopped walking. I remembered what my dad said about this spell, he said that they people were under our control. We could make them move where we wanted, and do what we wanted. This meant that I could make Harper 'hide' in a closet. There was only one problem with that. Harper was under my control, and I had to be near her. But I also had to find Justin and Lana. Then I got an idea. I pulled out my phone and called Max. A couple minutes later, max showed up. He looked at Harper then at me, then back at Harper.

"OH! You used a spell didn't you? Dad's going to be sooooo mad when he finds out!" I rolled my eyes and looked at Max.

"Max, no one is going to find out because you aren't going to tell him, right." Max looked at me and then thought for a bit.

"What's in it for me?" I looked at Harper then at Max. I hated to do this to Harper, but I was helping out my brother.

"Harper is under my control and I need her to be under your control. And if you help me out, you can control Harper and make her do whatever stupid things you want her to do." Max smiled and agreed. I quickly undid the spell and then Max redid it, so that Harper was under his control. I said thank you and ran off, to find Justin and Lana.

I ran down the halls, until I found Lana. I grabbed her hand and started dragging her behind me. I ran over to Justin and his dorky friends. I stood there and his dorky friends stared at me and Lana.

"Yeah, I know you've never seen a girl this close before. So could you all please do me a favour and close your mouths." They all did, and then Justin looked up. He looked at Lana and blushed.

"Lana, hi." Justin quickly stood up and put down his card, whatever they were. I looked and seen one of Justin's following geeks, stand up in front of Lana.

"Hi, I'm Brodie. You're pretty." I rolled my eyes at Brodie. I felt so bad for Lana.

"Umm...thanks...I guess." Brodie smiled and I looked at Justin. Justin was just watching, and waiting to see what would happen.

"Can I ask you something?" Lana nodded and I smacked my forehead. If that dork asks her out, I swear I will hurt someone.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, and help me rid the world of evil?" I looked at Lana, and Lana had a shocked look on her face. I looked at Justin and Justin looked mad. Excellent. Justin was jealous.

"She's not going to out with you Brodie! Don't ask her that again!" Brodie backed off, and went back to playing the, whatever they were playing. Lana looked at Justin and Justin looked at Lana. Suddenly Lana turned around and walked away. I grabbed Justin's wrist and dragged him around. I found Lana standing at her locker, picking things up, and organizing her locker. I let go of Justin and pulled out my wand.

"Hear the bell, hear the bell, make this mortal under my spell." I saw Lana stop and I smiled. Now I could make her do whatever I wanted. I looked at Justin and he had a horrified look on his face.

"Alex! You just put a spell on Lana!" I nodded and Justin pushed me out of the way, and he repeated the same spell. Too bad that he didn't realise that when he did the spell, he now has her under his control. I smiled and stepped back. Justin glared at me.

"Alex! Why would you do that?" I smiled innocently, and tried not to laugh.

"Because I wanted you two to make up. And maybe even have that kiss that you almost had." I was trying to make Justin say something so that Lana would do it without him actually knowing.

"Alex! You can't just mess with people's lives! especially after what happened last time!" I nodded and then started getting annoyed. he wasn't doing what I wanted him to.

"Justin! I'm trying to fix it!" Justin rolled his eyes and glared at me.

"Well, you don't just go around putting spells on people!" I nodded and decided that i should take the spell off now. I mean it wouldn't be right having Lana come up and kiss Justin and him get all excited and then have Lana not mean it.

"Hear the bell, hear the bell, i want to undue this spell." Lana shook her head a bit, and then looked at me and then at Justin.

"Alex? Justin? What are you guys doing by my locker?" I smiled and saw Justin blushing trying to find an answer.

"I think that you too have a lot to talk about. So I'm going to go and save Harper from Max." Justin nodded and I left. Who knows what evil things max could've done to Harper.


	6. Authors Note

Hey guys!

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating! I wanted to update sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo bad! But I couldn't because my laptop's power cord stopped working, so I couldn't charge my laptop, which means that I couldn't update! But I want you to know that I am going to update as soon as I can. So look for the updates!

Thanks!

Ohhmyyjonass


	7. Chapter 6

Hey Guys! Here is another chapter! I hope that you guys review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: The **only** person that I own is Lana.

Proving Alex Wrong chapter 6

_**Justin's POV**_

I stared at Lana, and she stared at me. I didn't know how to explain that I wasn't dating Harper, without sounding mean. I mean what was I going to say, 'I'm not dating Harper. She's creepy and obsessed'. I looked at Lana again and blushed. She looked at me, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, what did we 'have to talk' about?" I didn't know how to put this. I didn't really want to talk about this is public either. I wanted to talk in private. But I doubt that Lana would want to talk somewhere more privately, because she seemed pretty mad at me. I had to use a spell. No matter how much I didn't want to. I looked back at Lana. Lana turned around and was about to walk away. I quickly pulled out my wand.

"Hear the bell, hear the bell, make this mortal under my spell." Lana stopped and I smiled. Now we could talk in private. But first I had to make sure that it actually worked. So I walked up to Lana, and tried to decide what to do. I waved my hand if front of her, and snapped. She made no movements. So it did work.

"Lana, follow me to the courtyard." I started walking and looked over my shoulder. She was following me. good. I walked out the door, and watched as Lana walked out after me. I sat down on the bench and she stood beside me.

"Lana sit down on the bench." Lana sat down and I looked around to make sure that nobody was around. I pulled out my wand, and repeated the spell.

"Hear the bell, hear the bell, I want to undue this spell." I watched as Lana shook her head, and then looked confused.

"What are we doing out here? I thought that we were inside?" I looked at Lana and tried to come up with an excuse.

"We walked out here to talk in private remember?" I saw Lana look confused for a bit and then she nodded.

"So? What did you want to talk about?" I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Lana, listen about Harper..." I got interrupted by Lana.

"Justin, it's fine. I know that you're dating." I looked at Lana, and shook my head. She didn't understand. I WASN'T going out with Harper.

"Lana, I'm not dating Harper."

_**Lana's POV**_

I stared at Justin, a little shocked. He wasn't dating Harper? I thought that he was because she had seemed so excited to see him, and she had been so...protective of him. She'd seemed to be so mad when we almost kissed. That was a good sign that they were dating.

"You're not dating Harper?" Justin shook his head, and I had to stop myself from wondering about that.

"So then, why was she so mad about, our...um...almost kiss..." Justin blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Uhh...well...you see...Harper is Alex's best friend. And for some reason she thinks that her and I are going to go out together. She's pretty much in love with me, and I'm not really in love with her." I nodded and Justin sat there waiting for my reaction. I didn't want to seem too excited about Justin being single. But secretly, I was screaming and jumping up and down inside.

"Oh, I see...that's...cool..." I blushed brightly, and tried to hide my face. I hated blushing in front of Justin. I smiled and was about to ask something else, when the bell rung. I grabbed my bag, jumped up and said that I would talk to Justin later. I was trying to calm my blush, while running to Physics.

_**Later**_

_**Justin's POV**_

I walked into the sandwich shop, hearing laughter. I looked over at a booth, and saw Alex and that guy that she likes, Nick, no, um...Nathan...no...Nate! yeah Nate! I was going to walk over and then decided that i would just go upstairs. i walked upstairs and saw max, sitting on the couch holding a couple of tennis balls.

"Max? what are you doing?" Max looked up, waved and looked back down again.

"I'm trying to blow up the tennis balls with my mind. If I concentrate really hard, I'll be able to do it." I rolled my eyes, and walked upstairs to my room. I opened my door, grabbed Calico Woman. I grabbed her, and walked back downstairs. I sat on the couch, and grabbed a cloth. I saw Max look at me, then at Calico Woman and then back at me.

"Hey Justin?" I looked at Max and nodded.

"So I heard from Alex that you have a crush on Lana Reynolds." I looked at Max, and mentally noted that I would hit Alex later.

"Yeah. So?" Max looked at Calico Woman and then back at me.

"Would you rather date Lana, or have Calico Woman?" I looked at Max, and he looked at me.

"Well since, i already have Calico Woman, I would have to say Lana." Max, smiled and then reached over and grabbed Calico Woman. He held it,and started running. I jumped up and ran after him. I ran downstairs and saw Alex and Nate staring at me. I grabbed Max's arm, and tried to reach Calico Woman. I saw Alex standing behind him, with her arms out. I saw Max throw Calico Woman behind me. She fell on the floor and I ran to pick her up. I saw some one's feet, and I looked up. I saw Lana standing there. I blushed, and grabbed Calico Woman and quickly stood up.

"H-hi L-Lana." She smiled and I looked at Max, Alex and Nate all laughing at me.

"So, Justin? You like Calico Woman?" I heard Alex, Nate and Max laughing in the background. I looked at Lana, and she had a small smile on her face. I blushed in embarrassment, and tried to hide my embarrassment.

"Well, yeah, she's pretty cool." I saw Lana laugh a little, and I turned around to glare at Max. Max laughed and walked over, and I had a feeling that he was going to try and embarrass me.

"So you're Lana?" Lana nodded and I got nervous. What if Max told Lana that I was a nerd because I liked sci fi. I wouldn't put it past him either.

"Did you know that Justin plays with dolls? Oh yeah and he also goes to those weird sci fi conventions? Oh yeah and on he had to re-do his first kiss 17 times." my eyes widened and i looked back at Alex. Alex had the same look, except that she was glaring at Max.

"Re-do his first kiss?" Max nodded and was about to say tell the rest of the story, but I quickly clamped my hand over his mouth and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Max! Do you know what you just did? You said that i had to re-do my first kiss 17 times! Now she's going to ask how that happened! How am I supposed to explain that?" Max stared at blankly, and I rolled my eyes. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the kitchen and forced a smile.

"What Max mean was that I didn't actually give her my first kiss, until the 17th time. I kept doing things wrong, so I couldn't actually kiss her." Lana nodded and then she stood there awkwardly for a bit. And then Max found Calico Woman and ran up to Lana with her. I stood there horrified.

"See! This is the doll that he plays with. He takes her out of the box, and he'll clean her because he wants her to be in 'mint condition'. I think that he says that just to cover up the fact that he actually does play with dolls."


End file.
